A match with the moon
by Arcadiane
Summary: – TRADUCTION D'UNE ONESHOT DE LADY JAIDA – 15:45. Heure du thé. Severus reçoit des poèmes , Remus refuse de laisser tomber.


**Titre :** _A match with the moon_, que j'ai préféré laisser en anglais mais qui peut se traduire par un truc moche du genre "Mariage avec la lune". Mais c'est pas beau.

**Auteur :** Lady Jaida

**Traducteur :** Arcadiane, qui n'avait pas encore assez de mal avec ses fics et qui s'est dit qu'elle allait faire de la traduction en plus. Vous pourrez trouver l'original sur ce site, allez voir dans les Favorite Stories si vous voulez.

**Avant-propos :** Cette fanfiction regorge d'extraits de poèmes, il y en a une grosse vingtaine. Même si j'ai cherché les traductions officielles, je n'ai pu en trouver que très peu, et j'ai dû traduire le reste, tant bien que mal. Comme la plupart du temps ça reste plus joli en anglais, je vous ai laissé en plus le texte d'origine, pour que vous puissiez profiter un peu de la beauté première des vers. Il y aura peut-être des fois où même en français vous ne comprendrez rien à ce que raconte le poète, je vous avouerai que moi aussi, j'ai du mal.

°

° ° °

°

**A match with the moon**

Il était 15:45, et le thé de Severus Snape avait été apporté promptement, comme d'habitude, par un elfe de maison. La théière n'avait en rien changé : son détestable motif floral était assorti à celui qui bordait la tasse à thé elle-même. Il y avait une serviette repliée, sur laquelle on avait placé la familière petite assiette, également fleurie ; sur cette assiette se trouvait l'habituel assortiment de gâteaux à thé, que Severus avait tendance à ne pas toucher à moins qu'il ne se soit privé de déjeuner. L'unique détail singulier de ce thé, en fait, était qu'on l'avait apporté avec une lettre.

Severus observa fixement la lettre pendant tout un moment, comme si elle avait été contaminée, comme si son thé avait été apporté avec un rat mort entre la tasse et le pot de crème, à la suite de quoi il but deux tasses de thé, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

Après son thé, Severus retira la lettre du plateau pour la laisser sur son bureau, de sorte que lorsque l'elfe de maison reviendrait récupérer ledit plateau, il ne l'emporte pas avec. Ensuite, Severus commença à corriger les copies de ses première année.

À 16:06, complètement dégoûté par l'analphabétisme hurlant qu'avaient déployé ses première année dans leurs copies, Severus reposa sa plume et saisit la lettre inattendue, et certes déroutante.

La lettre disait :

_Tomorrow, when I am drunk on sunlight,  
I will still feel the furtive glances,  
the unchaste kisses and the wet skin  
imprinting me until I am born again._

Demain, quand je m'enivrerai des rayons du soleil,  
je sentirai encore les coups d'oeil furtifs,  
les baisers lascifs et la peau moite  
me marquant de leur empreinte jusqu'à ma renaissance.

_-_Henri Cole

Sa lecture finie, Severus Snape fixa la lettre durant quelques minutes, sans la lire, puis la froissa avant de la lancer dans la corbeille.

Le jour suivant, à l'arrivée du thé de Severus Snape à 15:45, il y avait la tasse et le pot de crème et la théière et la serviette et l'assiette avec les gâteaux à thé. Et il y avait aussi une autre lettre. L'écriture était identique, bien que toujours aussi peu familière.

Cette fois, Severus lut le mot en premier.

_...the love which us doth bind,  
But fate so enviously debars,  
Is the conjunction of the mind,  
And opposition of the stars._

...l'amour qui nous lie,  
Mais que le destin si jalousement proscrit,  
Est la conjonction de l'esprit,  
Et l'opposition des étoiles.

-Andrew Marvell

Pour la seconde fois, Severus Snape adressa à la lettre un regard à glacer le sang - sans doute une farce que l'un de ses petits rigolos d'élèves essayait de lui jouer - et la froissa avant de la jeter. Refusant de penser au mot davantage, il but son thé, et réussit à venir à bout de la correction des copies de première année. (Chacun d'eux sans exception se vit assigner un "à refaire".)

Le jour suivant, Severus était d'une humeur massacrante à l'heure du thé. 15:45 vint ; l'elfe de maison arriva, portant son thé ; l'elfe de maison repartit, portant le poids de son mécontentement ; et il y avait de nouveau un mot, déposé à cette place maintenant familière sur le plateau. Sautant dessus pour s'en saisir ainsi que d'un criminel, il l'ouvrit sans perdre un instant, et le lut.

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,  
For will in us is overruled by fate,  
When two are stripped, long ere the course begin  
We wish that one should lose, the other win;  
And one especially do we affect  
Of two gold ingots, like in each respect.  
The reason no man knows: let it suffice  
What we behold is censured by our eyes.  
Where both deliberate, the love is slight;  
Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight ?_

Il ne dépend de nous d'aimer ou de haïr,  
Car la volonté en nous est soumise au destin.  
Quand deux coureurs sont prêts, longtemps avant l'épreuve,  
Nous faisons voeu que l'un l'emporte, l'autre perde ;  
Et l'un surtout affectionnons-nous  
Des deux lingots d'or, semblables en tous points.  
Nul homme n'en connaît la raison : qu'il suffise de savoir  
Que ce que nous voyons est jugé par nos yeux.  
Là où l'amour raisonne, il est de peu de poids :  
Qui a jamais aimé, sauf au premier regard ?

-Christopher Marlowe

Voilà un poème plus intelligent. Il était temps, décida alors Severus, temps de commencer à prendre cette poésie en considération et, quelque part dans un recoin ignoré de son cerveau, il se gifla pour avoir jeté les deux premiers poèmes. Ceux-là, en fait, avaient semblés plus puérils, de simples et banales jacasseries sur l'amour. (Que Severus ne fût pas un grand amateur de l'oeuvre de Marvell ne défendait pas cette cause.)

Ainsi, Severus examina le poème. Il était plutôt aisé à comprendre, le dernier vers offrant en outre une clôture simple, mais bien faite, qui ficelait avec cohésion l'entière formulation du poème. S'il devait se mettre à considérer ces lettres comme ayant été envoyées sérieusement - et c'était si, bien sûr, si et seulement si - alors il lui faudrait commencer par examiner ce vers, qui avait été écrit en caractères gras pour y mettre l'accent. Ceci était un indice-clef, décida-t-il fermement, même si la clef, il lui fallait encore la trouver.

Le jour suivant à 15:35, Severus Snape regardait la pendule. Il regardait la pendule d'un air accusateur, un air qui épinglait le pauvre objet au mur tel un papillon sur une plaque d'observation pour la punir de ne toujours pas lui montrer l'heure désirée.

À 15:45, l'elfe de maison entra d'un pas traînant, et Severus choisit cet instant pour se dresser de toute sa hauteur devant la créature et l'accoster.

« Maintenant, dis-moi un peu », demanda Severus de sa voix la plus intimidante, « d'où ces saletés de lettres », et à ces mots il arracha du plateau le parchemin replié, le brandissant tel une arme, « viennent-elles ? »

L'elfe de maison, déjà petit, sembla se tasser d'au moins dix bons centimètres, risquant de disparaître entièrement. (Nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait, Severus n'eût-il pas été si menaçant.)

« Naddy ne sait pas d'où viennent les lettres, monsieur ! » glapit l'elfe avec désespoir. « Si Naddy le savait il vous le dirait, sur le champ, monsieur ! Naddy n'a même jamais vu aucune lettre, quand il montait le thé ! »

« Ce sera tout », dit Severus sèchement, et il congédia la petite créature d'un geste. Il avait au moins appris quelque chose de vaguement utile : les lettres devaient arriver sur ce plateau à l'aide d'une sorte de charme ou autre. Très astucieux.

Il se forca, cette fois, à boire son thé et à manger un gâteau avant d'ouvrir le mot, mais tout du long il lutta du regard avec le tracé de son propre nom, qui le contemplait depuis ce plaisant rectangle de parchemin jaune. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, la lettre aurait prit feu sur le champ, morte de terreur sous les yeux en obsidienne de Severus.

Quand enfin Severus déplia le morceau de papier, il trouva que l'écriture lui était devenue inconfortablement familière.

_But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Fedd'st thy light's flame with self-substancial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel._

Mais toi, ne t'engageant qu'à tes yeux de lumière,  
Tu te fais l'aliment de ton divin flambeau,  
L'abondance, par toi, se transforme en misère,  
Trop cruel ennemi de ton être si beau.

-William Shakespeare

Il était heureux cette fois que Severus fût un amateur de Shakespeare.

Cependant, c'était un choix de poète un peu facile ; il pouvait même nommer le sonnet duquel ces quatres vers étaient tirés. Les _Belles Créatures_. Comme les autres extraits avaient été de poètes moins connus, il se demanda où ce satané correspondant anonyme voulait bien en venir.

Ou peut-être que pour l'instant, Severus n'était même pas censé en savoir autant sur les motifs de celui ou celle qui (ou même ce qui, si "ce" pouvait désigner ce répugnant Weasley, ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi révoltant) envoyait ces lettres.

À 15:43 le jour suivant, Severus tapotait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec impatience, tout en fixant sa pendule avec un peu plus de bienveillance. Après tout, ces courriers lyriques étaient au moins envoyés avec un stricte minimum d'intelligence quant à leur sélection, et les lire était certainement un meilleur passe-temps que de corriger les nouvelles versions des rédactions de ses première année. À 15:44, Severus se demanda si Granger pouvait être celle qui envoyait les lettres, mais balaya vite cette pensée, ridicule et presque risible. Un, que Granger lui ait envoyé ces lettres avec sincérité était une idée presque aussi répugnante que la pensée de Weasley lui envoyant de la poésie en guise de farce pathétique. Deux, Granger était bien trop occupée à vouloir tout comprendre comme il fallait pour s'embarrasser avec de la poésie.

À 15:45, l'elfe de maison - Naddy, nom typique d'elfe de maison, à la fois puéril et cruellement humoristique (1) - entra avec le thé, et Severus le savoura cette fois, la tasse dans une main, la lettre dans l'autre. Après sa troisième tasse de thé et son second gâteau (ils étaient plutôt bons, il devait l'admettre, surtout ceux aromatisés au citron), Severus déplia le mot, l'aplanit de ses doigts souples, et lut.

_What is your substance, wherof are you made,  
That millions of strange shadows on you tend ?  
Since every one hath, every one, one shade,  
And you, but one, can every shadow lend._

Quelle est votre substance, de quoi fûtes-vous fait,  
Pour voir se fondre en vous tant d'étranges images ?  
Quand chaque être apparaît sous un unique aspect,  
Vous seul, à l'infini, muez de personnages.

_-_William Shakespeare

Severus appréciait la façon dont le S était écrit au début de Shakespeare ; avec une petite boucle en haut, une lettre fine, manifestement tracée par une main précise. Ressortant le mot reçu la veille, il compara les deux, et constata avec une sorte d'étrange satisfaction que les S au début de Shakespeare étaient exactement identiques dans l'un et l'autre.

Le jour suivant se trouvait une semaine avant la pleine lune et Severus devait manquer son thé pour apporter à Remus Lupin sa potion. En général, Severus ne livrait pas cette potion avec bonne humeur. Dérogeant à la précision de son rituel de l'après-midi, au confort de cette routine (qu'avaient d'abord infiltrée, et maintenant améliorée, les habiles poésies), Severus se déplaçait le long des couloirs tel un amoncellement de nuages d'orage, et arbora finalement un regard de ténèbres grises à la porte de Remus.

« Lupin. Tiens », dit Severus, tendant brutalement la potion à Remus par l'ouverture de la porte pour la lâcher sans ménagement dans les mains du petit homme.

« Eh bien, merci, Severus », répondit Remus, aussi enjoué que d'habitude malgré le regard furieux que l'autre lui adressait, et malgré l'odeur nauséabonde de la potion qu'il tenait à présent.

« Hn », marmonna Severus et, tournant les talons, il partit aussitôt.

Remus le regarda redescendre les couloirs en fulminant, grande tâche d'encre noire vu de dos, et soupira légèrement comme les rides au coin de ses yeux devenaient apparentes. Avec un déclic du verrou, l'homme disparut dans l'étreinte confortablement intime de sa chambre, regrettant sincèrement que les potions ne puissent être conçues pour avoir le goût, et si possible l'odeur, du chocolat.

Quand Severus rejoignit ses propres quartiers, son thé était déposé sur la table basse, en train de refroidir, tandis que les gâteaux à thé, eux, allaient être bien trop secs trop pour un en-cas occasionnel. Il était 16:13. Il était sans importance, cependant, que les gâteaux ne soient plus très frais et que l'eau du thé ait tiédi, étant donné que ce n'était pas exactement le thé que Severus avait attendu avec impatience.

Se sentant pareil à l'un de ses idiots de petits première année, Severus passa directement au mot.

_Drink to me only with thine eyes,  
And I will pledge with mine ;  
Or leave a kiss but in the cup  
And I'll not look for wine.  
The thirst that from the soul doth rise  
Doth ask a drink divine ;  
But might I of Jove's nectar sup,  
I would not change for thine._

Bois à moi avec tes yeux seuls  
Et je m'engagerai par les miens ;  
Ou bien laisse un baiser dans ma coupe  
Et je ne me chercherai pas de vin.  
La soif qui de l'âme s'élève  
Réclame un breuvage divin ;  
Mais pourrais-je boire du nectar de Jupiter  
Que je ne l'échangerais pas contre le tien.

-Ben Johnson

Sa lecture terminée, le regard de Severus sauta de la lettre serrée dans ses mains au thé, disposé, intact, sur le plateau. Il déposa la lettre avec les autres - on aurait dit qu'il en faisait une véritable collection, ce qui était hautement stupide de sa part - puis réchauffa une fois de plus l'eau dans la théière, et s'installa pour boire.

Au souper ce soir-là, Severus eut la nette impression d'être observé mais, il eut beau chercher, il ne put trouver les yeux qu'il sentait sur lui. De ce fait, quand Remus Lupin l'approcha dans le couloir alors qu'il retournait à ses appartements, Severus était de nouveau d'humeur massacrante ; cette fois, peut-être, plus massacrante encore que la précédente. Remus Lupin était décidément la victime d'un hasard troublant.

« Je me demandais, Severus », demanda Remus, tirant Severus en sursaut de ses sombres pensées, « si tu aimerais prendre le thé avec moi, demain. »

« Non », répliqua Severus et, poussant une petite pointe de vitesse spectaculaire, il disparut dans un tourbillon de robes en bas du couloir.

« Ah, bon », dit Remus Lupin, et il eut un sourire, impénétrable, pour lui-même.

À 15:45 le jour suivant, Severus avait essayé pendant une heure de se convaincre du peu d'importance qu'il attachait au fait qu'il restait seulement une heure, seulement quarante-cinq minutes, seulement une demi-heure, seulement quinze minutes avant 15:45, heure plus connue à Poudlard comme celle du thé. À 15:45, ce fut une bonne chose que l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison soit très très prompte, car Severus n'était en fait pas parvenu à se convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

Il fixa l'elfe de maison d'un regard brûlant.

« Es-tu sûr de n'avoir absolument aucune idée d'où proviennent ces saletés de lettres, misérable créature ? » L'elfe de maison rapetissa, se tordant les mains, l'air en effet très misérable.

« Naddy est tout à fait sûr, vraiment », glapit l'elfe de maison, « aucune idée, oh non, aucune idée d'où elles viennent. » Severus roula les yeux et chassa la créature, préférant être seul pour prendre son thé. Après tout, c'était soit être harcelé par l'infernal elfe de maison, soit être harcelé par l'infernal Remus J. Lupin, et aucune de ces options n'était préférable à celle de siroter son thé, dénicher les gâteaux au citron et lire son mot quotidien, seul et très content de l'être.

_I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I  
Did till we loved? were we not weaned till then,  
But sucked on country pleasures, childishly?  
Or snorted we in Seven Sleepers' den?  
'Twas so ; but this, all pleasures fancies be.  
If ever any beauty I did see  
Which I desired, and go, 'twas but a dream of thee._

Je ne sais, par ma foi, ce que nous pouvions faire  
Avant de nous aimer ? n'étions-nous donc sevrés,  
Nous paissions-nous, enfants, de plaisirs terre-à-terre ?  
Ou chez les Sept Dormeurs étions-nous à ronfler ?  
Certes ; ce plaisir seul ne fut imaginé.  
Et si jamais je vis et désirai beauté,  
Et la pris, c'est alors de toi que je rêvai.

-John Donne

« _Le Bonjour_, » dit Severus, s'adressant à lui-même ou, plutôt, pensant à haute voix.

Ce soir-là, après le dîner - tout au long duquel Severus eut à nouveau le sentiment d'être discrètement observé, par des yeux qui ne le regardaient pas tout à fait mais, peut-être, imaginaient le faire - Severus entendit un bruit de pas s'approchant derrière lui.

« Seigneur, Lupin », dit Severus, son air renfrogné transparaissant dans sa voix de sorte qu'il n'eût même pas à se retourner, « qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

« Un thé, peut-être, demain ? » demanda Remus, la voix légère comme les ailes d'un hibou, et douce, comme le chocolat chaud au petit matin.

Severus n'aimait pas le chocolat chaud au petit matin, et qu'est-ce que les hiboux postaux lui avaient jamais apporté ?

« Occupé », répondit Severus, et Remus n'insista pas, le regardant quasiment fuir une fois de plus dans le long couloir sinueux.

« Bien », se dit Remus en souriant tristement, « c'était toujours mieux qu'un 'non', n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe de maison commençait à comprendre. Quand arriva 15:40, Naddy avait apporté un beau plateau de thé avec uniquement les gâteaux au citron sur l'assiette et Severus afficha une étrange, maussade déception quand il réalisa - à 15:40 et trente-trois secondes - que, en raison de l'heure, il n'y avait aucune lettre soigneusement déposée entre la tasse à thé et le pot de crème miniature.

« Eh bien ? » mugit Severus à l'elfe de maison terrifié. « Pourquoi au nom de Merlin restes-tu planté là ? Va-t-en ! » Sans un mot de protestation - seulement un pitoyable cri de désespoir - Naddy prit ses jambes à son cou.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les mains repliées sous son menton, pour attendre, et observer.

15:42.

15:43.

15:44.

« Oh, pour l'amour des dieux », murmura Severus, avant de commencer à verser son thé.

À 15:45, tandis que Severus buvait son thé et tentait vaillamment de diriger son esprit ailleurs - saleté de Potter, saleté d'imbécile de Potter - il manqua l'apparition du mot, juste à côté du pot de crème, et alors qu'il allait se verser une autre tasse de thé il se trouva très agréablement surpris. Avec des gestes précis, il reposa sa tasse et saisit le morceau de papier plié, appréciant l'allure de son nom sur le dessus.

Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, Severus déplia la lettre, et lut.

_Inclose me still for fear I start ;  
Be to me rather sharp and tart,  
Than let me want thy hand and art._

Such sharpness shows the sweetest frend,  
Such cuttings rather heal than rend,  
And such beginnings touch their end.

Retiens-moi immobile de crainte que je ne bouge ;  
Sois avec moi plutôt âpre et acerbe,  
Que de me laisser désirer et ta main et ton art.

Une telle âpreté indique l'ami le plus doux,  
De telles coupures plutôt guérissent que ne déchirent,  
Et de tels commencements côtoient déjà leur fin.

-George Herbert

Severus lut celle-ci deux fois.

Après dîner ce soir-là, Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt juste à la sortie du Grand Hall, et guetta le bruit de pas qui, à sa grande autosatisfaction, arriva peu de temps après.

« Severus ? » demanda Remus Lupin derrière lui, de cette voix sans prétention qui prétendait pourtant à beaucoup trop.

« Quoi, Lupin ? » Severus espérait que son ton était assez décourageant pour empêcher l'homme idiot et désespéré de poser cette question idiote et désespérée. Pendant un moment, la question ne vint pas, et il n'y avait que le silence, Severus en suspens, à la limite du mouvement, Remus figé derrière lui.

« Je me demandais si, éventuellement, tu ne serais pas trop occupé pour prendre le thé avec moi, aujourd'hui », demanda finalement Remus, et la tension dans l'air fut relâchée.

« Encore occupé », répliqua Severus sans peine.

« C'est dommage », remarqua Remus, avant que Severus ait une chance de déguerpir.

« Je ne crois pas. » Les mots de Severus auraient pu trancher du cuir de dragon.

Le jour suivant, à 15:45, la lettre disait :

_It may be strangeóyet who would change  
Time's course to slower speeding,  
When one by one our friends have gone  
And left our bosoms bleeding?_

Heaven gives our years of fading strength  
Indemnifying fleetness;  
And those of youth, a seeming length,  
Proportion'd to their sweetness.

Ce peut être étrange - pourtant qui voudrait changer  
La course du temps, qu'elle se hâte de ralentir,  
Quand un à un nos amis s'en sont allés  
Laissant notre coeur dépérir ?

Le Ciel donne à nos années de force déclinante  
Une irréparable fugacité ;  
Et à celles de notre jeunesse, une longueur apparente,  
À leur douceur proportionnée.

-Thomas Campbell

Le poème fut un tel choc pour le système de Severus qu'il ne put identifier tout d'abord en quoi il était si stupéfait, ou en quoi le poème différait des autres aussi radicalement. Il était personnel, terriblement personnel d'une façon étrangère à la poésie amoureuse - du fait que l'amour était un concept si vaste et que les poèmes qui en traitaient pouvaient se rapporter à absolument n'importe qui, dans les circonstances appropriées. Ceci était terriblement, terriblement différent et l'idée que ce soit en réalité une farce s'insinua de nouveau dans son esprit avec force, même s'il se demandait qui de ses satanés élèves serait assez judicieux, assez sage, pour concevoir ceci comme son exploit.

Comme des ténèbres assombrissaient son visage et recouvraient de noir le noir meurtri et mortel de ses yeux, Severus commença à corriger les devoirs de ses septième année avec une détermination vengeresse, rayant de part et d'autre d'une plume redoutable.

Ce soir-là, Severus n'alla pas dîner. Assurément, il n'essayait pas d'échapper à Remus Lupin ou à cette perpétuelle, perturbante question ; simplement, il était mieux pour eux deux que Severus n'envoie pas promener son idiot de collègue ce soir, ni son idiote petite tête.

À 20:23, après que les nuages se soient étirés devant une lune presque pleine, quelqu'un se trouva à frapper à la porte de Severus.

« N'entrez pas », lança-t-il impatiemment en réponse, et il attendit. Apparemment, Remus Lupin était pourtant assez stupide pour prendre cela pour une invitation, et la porte s'ouvrit largement assez pour que le petit homme puisse passer sa tête couleur de feuilles mortes à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Severus ? Tu nous as fait défaut au dîner ce soir. » Le plus éprouvant pour la patience de Severus, c'était que le bougre avait l'air véritablement préoccupé.

« Oui, oui, je vais parfaitement bien, mais non, je ne prendrai pas le thé avec toi, demain », répondit Severus avec irritation, jetant un regard mauvais du côté de Remus.

« Je n'allais pas demander », dit simplement Remus, avec un léger sourire aigre-doux. Il ferma courtoisement la porte derrière lui en partant.

Le thé arriva le jour suivant, toujours aussi prompt - mais nullement en avance, car Naddy avait compris la leçon assez facilement : c'est-à-dire ne jamais essayer d'aider le professeur Snape - et Severus ouvrit la lettre qui arriva sur son plateau avec une terrible nervosité qu'il trouvait extrêmement déplaisante. Qui que soit la personne qui écrivait ces lettres, elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien, étant donné que cette connaissance n'était absolument pas réciproque. Par chance, cependant, il semblait que la poésie en était revenue au thème de l'amour.

_I can give not what men call love:  
But wilt thou accept not  
The worship the heart lifts above  
And the heavens reject not,  
The desire of the moth for the star,  
Of the night for the morrow,  
The devotion to something afar  
From the sphere of our sorrow?_

Je ne puis offrir ce que les hommes appellent amour :  
Mais n'iras-tu pas accepter  
Le culte que le coeur élève  
Et que les Cieux ne repoussent point,  
Le désir de la phalène pour l'étoile,  
De la nuit pour le matin,  
La dévotion à je ne sais quoi de très loin  
De la sphère de notre chagrin ?

-Percy Bysshe Shelley

Cette nuit-là fut la nuit de la pleine lune et il n'y eut pas de Remus Lupin au dîner. Severus exhala ce qui aurait pu être soit un soupir de soulagement, soit un léger grognement de déception, mais il était difficile à quiconque de déterminer lequel des deux.

Lorsque l'on arriva aux environs de 15:55 le lendemain et que toujours aucune lettre n'était apparue, Severus sonna Naddy.

« Il n'y a aucune lettre pour vous aujourd'hui, monsieur ! » s'exclama l'elfe de maison dans un étrange, pur débordement de soulagement. « Naddy est ravi que cela ait cessé de vous importuner, monsieur. »

« Pathétique idiot », dit Severus avec hargne, « sors d'ici. »

Quand 15:45 approcha le lendemain, Severus se retrouva seulement avec une sorte d'anticipation maladive - de la colère, se dit-il, une foutue colère et absolument rien de plus - dans le creux de son estomac, chose qui le dérangeait et l'agaçait simultanément. L'elfe de maison apporta son thé avec les courbettes appropriées, mais un autre sourire d'espoir étirait ses grandes lèvres inutiles.

« Naddy vous apporte une lettre aujourd'hui, monsieur », dit l'elfe de maison, pratiquement radieux, « et Naddy ne sait toujours pas comment il l'apporte, monsieur, ni d'où elle vient ! »

« Excellent », retourna Severus sèchement, « maintenant sors d'ici. »

« Monsieur ne crie pas après Naddy ! » fit l'elfe de maison avec une jubilation à peine réprimée, et Severus jura que s'il faisait claquer ses talons l'un contre l'autre en sortant, il lui faudrait peut-être bien le tuer, et cela aurait fait un terrible désordre. Heureusement pour les autres elfes de maison - qui auraient fait tout le nettoyage, après tout - Naddy n'exécuta pas, finalement, de petite danse elfique. Franchement, la vie de Severus était trop surréaliste, ces derniers temps, pour qu'il eût été capable de le supporter.

Refusant d'admettre qu'il était soulagé, Severus déplia le rectangle de parchemin et s'abreuva à la vue de l'écriture familière, avant même de commencer à savourer les mots.

_Oh lift me from the grass!  
I die! I faint! I fail!  
Let thy love in kisses rain  
On my lips and eyelids pale.  
My cheek is cold and white, alas!  
My heart beats loud and fast ;-  
Oh! press it to thine own again,  
Where it will break at last._

Oh élève-moi de l'herbe !  
Je succombe ! Je défaille ! Je faiblis !  
Laisse ton amour pleuvoir en baisers  
Sur mes lèvres et paupières pâles.  
Ma joue est froide et blanche, hélas !  
Mon coeur bat fort et vite ;  
Oh ! presse-le encore contre le tien  
Où il se brisera enfin.

-Percy Bysshe Shelley

Ce soir-là, Remus Lupin était revenu à la table des professeurs au dîner, mais, remarqua Severus, il touchait à peine à sa nourriture. Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés ; il était évident, soudain, que ses cheveux brun-doré étaient parcourus de fils d'argent, et que ses yeux brun-whiskey étaient emplis de quelque ombre fantomatique.

Le ciel nous vienne en aide, se dit Severus, et il se renfrogna dans son assiette comme un enfant de dix ans.

« Je me demandais, Severus », dit Remus sans détour, approchant l'homme après la fin du repas, dehors dans le hall, « si tu aimerais prendre le thé avec moi, demain ? »

« Pourquoi persistes-tu à demander, créature entêtée ? » demanda Severus, fixant Remus d'un regard à glacer le sang.

« Il se pourrait bien que tu aies déjà découvert la réponse : parce que je suis une créature très entêtée. Et je prends cela pour un non ? »

« Précisément », siffla presque Severus, avant de partir d'un pas furibond.

Lorsqu'il revint le jour suivant d'un cours avec une classe de Serdaigles particulièrement inactifs et de Poufsouffles incroyablement stupides, il était 15:37 - il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps en plus pour récupérer, sans mentionner la pauvre salle de classe à nettoyer de trois complets désastres qu'il n'avait pas vus venir.

Cependant, il ne fut pas déçu.

Sirottant légèrement son thé en train de refroidir, Severus lut.

_...of all sad words of tongue or pen,  
The saddest are these: "It might have been!"_

...de tous les mots tristes de la langue ou de la plume,  
Les plus tristes sont : "Si seulement !"

-John Greenleaf Whittier

Avec un ricanement, Severus jeta la lettre sur la table et l'interrogea d'un regard furieux.

« La vérité », murmura-t-il avec irritation, « n'est pas, en dépit de ce que certains peuvent penser, de la poésie. » Mais la poésie est vérité, dit une voix tenace dans le fond de son crâne, ou c'est le cas, du moins, de la bonne poésie. Complètement écoeuré par lui-même, Severus se mit à son travail, mais au bout d'un moment il glissa ce dernier mot dans une poche secrète de ses robes, le gardant ainsi près de lui.

Après le dîner ce soir-là, Remus n'invita pas Severus à prendre le thé. Severus ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il était soulagé ou désappointé mais, après plus ample considération, décida qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de la dernière solution, et passa le reste de la soirée à essayer, presque avec succès, de ne pas y penser.

Avant le thé le jour suivant, Severus considéra d'un regard à se ratatiner sur sa chaise les coupables potentiels de l'envoi des lettres, si coupables il y avait.

Il y avait, tout d'abord, Weasley, qui leva les yeux vers Severus quand il réalisa qu'on le regardait avec une horreur quasi bovine. Non, non ; certainement pas assez intelligent, ce qui était heureux car cette théorie devenait de plus en plus horrifiante avec le temps. Donc, ce n'était pas une blague de Weasley, heureusement.

Ensuite, il y avait Granger, qui n'avait pas suffisamment de passion en elle pour aller jusqu'à lire de la poésie, encore moins en sélectionner avec l'oeil minutieux et l'attention portée au détail émotionnel que les lettres avaient révélés.

Et Potter ? Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas Potter. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent, regardant le garçon avec une haine qui frisait la démence, une haine qui avait été affinée à un art des plus terrifiants. Non, décida enfin Severus, ce n'était pas non plus Potter qui lui faisait une farce, parce que le garçon n'était simplement pas assez original, sans oublier qu'il marchait constamment sur de fichus oeufs quand il en venait à ce genre de sujets. Un non-respect criant des règles était une chose, mais quant à méditer pareille vengeance, le garçon ne disposait absolument pas des ressources suffisantes ne serait-ce que pour le tenter.

Ce n'était donc pas une blague. Se sentant étrangement soulagé sans être tout à fait capable d'en cerner le pourquoi exact, Severus adressa aux trois authentiques fléaux de son existence des regards ne présageant rien de bon, en dépit de leur évidente innocence, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

À 15:45, l'elfe de maison se précipita dans la pièce avec le plateau à thé, et le déposa devant Severus avant de se précipiter de nouveau hors de la pièce.

Severus passa directement à la lettre, ayant enfin cessé de faire semblant. En réalité, il n'avait personne à qui faire croire que tout cela le laissait indifférent.

_Ask me no more: the moon may draw the sea;  
The cloud may stoop from heaven and take shape,  
With fold to fold, of moutain or of cape;  
But O too fond, when have I answer'd thee?  
Ask me no more._

Ask me no more: thy fate and mine are seal'd:  
I strove against the stream all in vain:  
Let the great river take me to the main:  
No more, dear love, for at a touch I yield;  
Ask me no more.

Ne m'en demande pas plus : la lune peut faire lever la mer ;  
Le nuage peut plonger des cieux et former,  
De repli en repli, montagne ou cap ;  
Mais ô trop tendre, quand t'ai-je répondu ?  
Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Ne m'en demande pas plus : ton destin et le mien sont scellés :  
En vain je luttai contre le courant :  
Laissons le large cours m'amener à l'essentiel :  
Pas plus, cher amour, pas plus, car au premier contact je cède ;  
Ne m'en demande pas plus.

-Alfred, Lord Tennyson

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela », murmura Severus, comme si la lettre pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre l'entendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre lui répondre. Il attendit un ridicule instant avant de réaliser qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, ni d'une façon ni d'une autre, aussi glissa-t-il cette lettre également dans les plis de ses robes, et décida d'abattre un peu de travail avant d'aller dîner.

Ce soir-là au dîner, assis à sa place habituelle à la longue table de la Grande Salle, Severus se surpris à regretter un peu la sensation des yeux sur lui. En partant, il s'attarda près de la porte, sans doute gravement atteint par quelque malheureux cas de démence, mais Remus était resté parler avec Albus, et Severus retourna donc furibond à ses appartements pour attendre 15:45 le lendemain, quand indubitablement Naddy lui apporterait son thé, et sa lettre.

À 15:45 le jour suivant la lettre de Severus était là et son thé était oublié, à présent partie entièrement superflue de l'heure du thé en général. En fait, le thé n'était maintenant guère plus qu'un prétexte au rituel bien plus important qui l'accompagnait.

Il ouvrit la lettre rapidement - il ferait une pause plus tard pour admirer la précision avec laquelle avait été écrit le S au début de son nom sur le dessus, identique à tous les autres S avant lui, plus tard.

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all._

Je le tiens pour vrai, quoi qu'il en découle ;  
Je le sens, lorsque j'ai le plus de chagrin ;  
Il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu  
Que de ne jamais avoir aimé.

-Alfred, Lord Tennyson

Ce fut alors que Severus eut une brillante idée. Peut être que, embourbé dans la poésie, il n'avait simplement pas pensé à cela auparavant ; mais en réalité c'était si simple, ne requiérant qu'un rôle actif, de sa part, quelque chose de bien moins passif que de rester assis dans sa chambre, à prendre son thé à 15:45, à lire les poèmes avec son thé, et à avancer comme un simple rouage dans le mécanisme de sa propre routine. Avec un petit bruit de fustigation, Severus chercha à tâton un morceau de parchemin et sa propre plume, et commença à écrire.

Au nom de Merlin, qui êtes-vous ?

Devant ce résultat, Severus se sentit vaguement penaud d'avoir mis près de quinze minutes à écrire. Après avoir plié le papier en deux et l'avoir installé à son tour entre le pot de crème et la tasse, il observa, retenant son souffle, pour voir si quelque chose allait se produire.

16:02

16:03

16:04

« Oh, pour l'amour des dieux », murmura Severus, et à ce moment, la lettre disparut. Essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suffisant, Severus hocha la tête et se prépara à près-de-vingt-quatre heures à passer dans l'attente du thé à venir.

Après dîner ce soir-là Severus entendit des pas dans le hall, qui le suivaient ; il dressa le dos, et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui ? » dit-il à Remus Lupin, qui traçait son chemin de guenilles derrière Severus, avec un sourire absent qui faisait de son visage quelque chose de très agréable à regarder. Il y avait des rides, oui, au coin de ses yeux, mais le sourire qui y dansait lui donnait l'air plutôt plus jeune que plus vieux. À la lumière des bougies du hall, l'argent mêlé d'or des cheveux de l'homme semblait celui d'un roi plutôt que d'un vieillard ; et il y avait de la grâce dans ses mouvements, dans ses mains, dans son corps agile, sans faux airs ou presque. Severus s'aperçut que, ne recevant aucune réponse de l'autre, il lui fallait se forcer à détourner les yeux. Ce fut alors que Remus, exaspérant comme toujours, choisit de parler.

« Je me demandais, Severus, si tu aimerais prendre le thé avec moi, demain ? » La question était, comme toujours, une tentation.

« Nous verrons », répliqua Severus, avant de partir d'un air digne.

« En progrès », chantonna presque Remus pour lui seul, « en progrès. »

Le jour suivant, 15:45 ne put venir assez vite pour Severus Snape, qui s'en était pris à près du double de la somme habituelle d'infortunés imbéciles qui croisaient son chemin, là, en ce jour bien mal choisi. Severus était presque livide le temps que l'elfe de maison lui apporte son thé ; comment quiconque osait bouleverser ainsi sa routine, déséquilibrant les plateaux de la balance, rendant le jeu inéquitable, et imprévisible, avec ça !

Severus saisit le mot hâtivement, dès que l'elfe fut parti, et lut.

_Soothe! Soothe! Soothe!  
Close on the wave soothes the wave behind,  
And again another behind embracing and lapping, every one close,  
But my love soothes not me, not me._

Low hangs the moon, it rose late,  
It is lagging-O I think it is heavy with love, with love.

O madly the sea pushes upon the land,  
With love, with love.

Douce ! Douce ! Douce !  
Derrière la vague accourt une deuxième vague adoucissante,  
Puis une suivante étreignante, caressante, une autre après une autre,  
Mais mon amour ne s'adoucit jamais, jamais.

Basse est la lune, tard levée  
Comme à la traîne - oh, je la sens lourde, lourde d'amour !

Oh, folle la mer qui se presse au rivage,  
Folle, folle d'amour.

-Walt Whitman

Essaie de suivre la forme je te prie, Severus.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à l'intimité de son nom à l'intérieur, à la soudaineté de voir quelque chose sortant tellement de l'ordinaire ; un message personnalisé, sous le poème. Il déglutit, et tenta de froncer les sourcils mais échoua, et, tenant sa plume et une autre feuille de parchemin prêtes, il commença à écrire.

_But yet in vain thou hast my ruin sought,  
In vain thou mad'st me to vain things aspire,  
In vain thou kindlest all thy smoky fire.  
For virtue hath this better lesson taught,  
Within myself to seek my only hire,  
Desiring nought but how to kill desire._

Mais en vain pourtant tu cherchas ma ruine,  
En vain tu me fis en de vains buts aspirer,  
En vain tu enflammas tout ton feu de fumée.  
Car la vertu m'avait appris une meilleure leçon,  
Rechercher en moi-même le seul espace à louer,  
Ne désirant rien sinon tuer le désir.

-Sir Philip Sidney

Quand il eut fini, Severus reposa sa plume, le coeur dans sa poitrine accélérant imperceptiblement son rythme, et plia la réponse. Il la plaça nettement, très précisément, à son emplacement entre la tasse et le pot de crème, et attendit.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle eut disparu qu'il murmura : « Écrire de la poésie comme un écolier ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? »

Après le dîner ce soir-là, il ignora Remus très ostensiblement, de sorte que lorsque l'homme arriva derrière lui, il continua à marcher. Remus suivit.

« Un thé demain, alors, Severus ? » demanda Remus, ses pieds heurtant le sol en-dessous de lui à un rythme régulier, cadancé.

« Peut-être », lança Severus d'un ton mordant, et la seconde d'après il regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé. Si Remus Lupin était un idiot - et c'était un fait avéré - alors Severus ne valait pas davantage. Cela le rendit fou de rage.

« Peut-être », dit Remus pour lui seul, tournant et retournant le mot dans sa bouche, décidant qu'il lui plaisait vraiment bien.

Le jour suivant, à 15:45, il n'y avait plus aucune apparence à préserver, et Severus ouvrit la lettre avec la voracité d'une bête féroce, depuis trop longtemps piégée dans une cage qu'il avait lui-même construite.

Il était écrit :

_All which I took from thee I did but take,  
Not for thy harms,  
But just that thou might'st seek it in My arms.  
All which thy child's mistake  
Fancies as lost, I have stored for thee at home  
Rise, clasp My hand, and come!_

Tout ce que je t'ai pris je te l'ai pris,  
Non pour ton malheur,  
Mais pour que tu viennes le chercher entre Mes bras.  
Tout ce que ta méprise d'enfant  
Imagine perdu, je l'ai rangé pour toi à la maison  
Lève-toi, saisis Ma main, et viens !

-Francis Thompson

Tenant sa plume comme tout autre aurait tenu une épée, Severus réfléchit une bonne demi-heure, puis fit sa réponse.

_Thus let me live, unseen, unknown;  
Thus unlamented let me die,  
Steal from the world, and not a stone  
Tell where I lie._

Ainsi laisse-moi vivre, invisible, inconnu ;  
Ainsi laisse-moi mourir sans être regretté,  
Me dérober au monde, et pas une pierre  
Pour dire où je repose.

-Alexander Pope

Severus le plia, une fois que l'encre eut séché, de sorte que les bords en soient bien rigides et parfaitement symétriques, puis il le déposa à sa place et contempla l'espace où il avait été, une fois qu'il eut disparu, pendant tout un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire au juste ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Ne le demande pas », dit Severus à Remus ce soir-là, après dîner, avant même qu'il ne l'ait approché, « parce que j'attends quelque chose qui arrivera à l'heure du thé, demain. Une autre fois, peut-être. »

« Peut-être », lui répondit Remus, avec un haussement d'épaules et une étincelle dans les yeux.

Severus lui adressa un regard scrutateur, hocha une fois la tête, et partit avec hâte.

Il était 15:45.

C'était un mardi.

L'elfe de maison nommé Naddy entra à petits pas rapides, et déposa le plateau, avec son thé tout simple et ses gâteaux au citron souvent délaissés et sa bête serviette blanche et le service à thé aux motifs floraux assortis, en face de Severus Snape, sur son bureau. Severus ne le remercia pas mais, dans sa distraction, faillit le faire.

Severus Snape se servit une pleine tasse de thé.

Ensuite, il but sa pleine tasse de thé.

Ensuite, s'en servit une autre et, tout en mélangeant le sucre et la crème, ouvrit sa lettre, et lut.

_Drug nor isolation will cure this cancer:  
It is now or never, the hour of the knife,  
The break with the past, the major operation._

Ni drogue ni isolement ne guériront ce cancer :  
C'est maintenant ou jamais, l'heure du couteau,  
La rupture avec le passé, la majeure opération.

-C. Day Lewis

Prends le thé avec moi.

Dans le silence qui suivit sa lecture, Severus trouva un silence absolu, dénué même du son d'une respiration franchissant des lèvres, du rythme martelé par les palpitation d'un coeur. Il était 15:49 et quarante-sept secondes, trop tard pour rejoindre Remus Lupin pour un thé impromptu. Cependant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Severus avait la nette impression que Remus Lupin ne lui en voudrait pas même s'il avait des heures de retard et, ceci à l'esprit, il se rassembla pour se lever, rangeant le morceau de papier replié dans cette même poche de ses robes, et traversa les couloirs silencieux. Tout le monde, semblait-il, savourait son rituel de l'après-midi ; ajoutant trop de sucre, sans doute, ou trop de crème, se gavant de petits gâteaux, probablement ceux à la cannelle, parce que ceux au citrons seraient bien trop agressifs pour les palais avides. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Remus Lupin, qui devait être assis là, une tasse de thé à la main, le regard perdu dans quelque Autre Lieu, distrait de ce monde, distrait, certainement, de l'idée de manger.

Pour un homme qui n'avait jamais pris le thé avec Remus Lupin jusque là, Severus avait une très, très bonne idée de ce que ce serait que de prendre le thé avec Remus Lupin.

Severus donna deux coup secs de l'index à la porte des appartements de Remus Lupin, et attendit à peu près un quart de minute (non qu'il eût réellement compté) que la porte s'ouvrît. Remus se tenait là, une main gracieuse, délicate sur le battant de la porte, les lèvres retroussées dans un demi-sourire.

« Salut », dit Remus Lupin.

« Oui », répondit Seveus.

« Aimerais-tu entrer ? »

« Je crois, oui », parvint à articuler Severus.

« Dans ce cas, je t'en prie », dit Remus en reculant d'un pas, et en ouvrant plus grand la porte, pour laisser Severus entrer.

« Oui », dit Severus, qui embrassa la pièce du regard durant à peine une poignée de secondes, tandis que Remus refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Ce que tu attendais est-il bien arrivé ? » demanda Remus, soudain et doux.

« Très bien arrivé », répondit Severus, se tournant pour fixer Remus d'un regard qui demandait pourquoi, exactement, l'homme essayait-il de jouer ce petit jeu avec lui à présent.

« Bon », dit Remus, et à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « bien. » Ils se tinrent de biais encore une minute ou deux après cela, regardant, jaugeant, regardant, jaugeant, puis Remus fit un pas en avant, très fier de voir que Severus s'entêtait.

Il était 16:01 et comme Remus levait ses mains, prenant en coupe le visage de Severus, Severus songea que le moment eût été bien choisi pour placer ses bras autour de Remus. Attirant la forme menue tout contre lui, Severus put sentir les vertèbres dans le bas du dos de Remus. Puis Remus Lupin se haussa, annihilant le temps, la distance, surmontant la barrière de mots qui se dressait entre eux, et embrassa Severus sur les lèvres. Fort.

Il était 18:53 et c'était toujours un mardi. Blotti dans le creux des bras de Severus, Remus semblait dormir, d'un sommeil paisible et régulier qu'il était extrêmement agréable d'écouter. C'était intime, cette étreinte, intime et apaisant, peau contre peau, les lèvres de Severus pressées dans les cheveux de Remus. Il caressait la ligne de l'épaule de Remus, peau pâle et lisse, pas un instant moins fascinante sous les doigts de Severus, depuis dix minutes et demie.

« Glisse à présent le météor silencieux, et laisse », chuchota Severus, entendu de lui seul près de l'oreille de Remus, mots chaleureux et perdus, mots chaleureux et nécessaires,

« Un sillon brillant, tels tes songes en moi.

« À présent le lys se replie sur sa douceur,

« Et se coule au coeur du lac :

« Ainsi te replies-tu, cher être, et te coules

« Dans mon coeur, pour te perdre en moi. »

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

°

(1) Je me suis d'abord dit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un jeu de mot avec _Noddy_, "Oui-Oui" en français X3, mais plus simplement il semble que _naddy_ soiit un mot d'argot signifiant vilain, dégoûtant.


End file.
